Everything You Want
by Raspberry Poptart
Summary: Bulma and Yamcha are having problems. She can't see the person who truly cares about her is right in front of her.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song, please don't sue me.   
  
Everything You Want  
  
Bulma curled into a smaller ball on her bed as her wails grew louder. Yamcha and her had had another fight, about what she couldn't remember, all she could think of was how his eyes had flashed so angrily at her. That look just ripped through her soul and made her heart feel like it was being walked all over, "Why do we always fight? Can't we have one peaceful day without all this bickering?" She pulled her pillow tighter to her chest and face so the Z gang wouldn't hear her crying again. They always got so worried about her and she didn't want to trouble them with another one of her relationship problems.   
  
"Just forget about him and concentrate on your own happiness," urged a small voice in the back of her mind.   
  
"Yamcha is my happiness," she whispered to herself, "There's no way I'd be able to forget about him..." Another wail escaped her lips. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought with alarm. The air had become too stale to breathe; it tasted sour. Every time she breathed in the taste increased. She needed to get somewhere she could feel better, somewhere someone could help her feel better.   
  
"He's not worth all of these tears and this pain," the voice said as it slowly faded away into nothing.   
  
*Somewhere there's speaking; it's always coming in,   
  
It's rising in the back of your mind.*  
  
Mia could hear the guys in the living room playing video games so it would be easy to slip out of the house unnoticed. Before she went out the door she glanced into the room. Eaveryone was throwing popcorn at Krillin and complaining that he was once again cheating while Yamcha sat alone on the couch watching silently. He looked to be in some sort of daze himself. She smiled slightly and remembered the good times, the times before all the fighting started. She had always helped Yamcha defend Krillin and get the guys into a huge food war, but those times were long ago, awfully long ago.   
  
Silently closing the door behind her, she made her way to her red jeep and sped away before anyone had a chance to run out of the house asking where she was going. She mindlessly turned the steering wheel; she was too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to where she allowed her hands to take her.   
  
As she made her way through the city, she slowly became aware of where she was, "How did I get in front of Grandfather's house?" she questioned.   
  
*You could never get it unless you were fed it,   
  
And now you're here and ya don't know why, *  
  
Memories of her childhood and her grandfather came rushing back to her. She smiled at the memory of how he insisted that public schools were incompetent and she would never get a decent education from one, so she was to be home schooled. A part of her wanted to stop by the home of her deceased grandfather, but she didn't allow herself to, "Another family lives there now. I don't want to ruin their day with me walking around their home crying!"   
  
Speeding past the house of her childhood, Bulma made another mindless turn and made her way deeper into the city. Her cell phone began to ring, it took her a few moments to snap back into reality, "Did someone finally notice I was gone?" she glanced at the clock and saw she had been driving for nearly three hours, "Hello?" she greeted as upbeat as she could manage. She received no answer, but that of the dial tone, "Hmm, must have hung up..."  
  
*But under skinned knees and skid marks   
  
You pass the places where you used to learn.   
  
You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels that won't return. *  
  
She angrily pressed the button to hang up the phone and threw it to the other side of the jeep. Bulma glared at the phone in such a way that would have blown it up if it could, "Have they even noticed I left the house? Nice to know who really cares about you sometimes!" She thrust the gas pedal harder with her foot making her increase the speed greatly, "Who really does care about me?" she wondered as the car picked up speed, "What if I were to get in an accident, who would be with me every day in my hospital room trying to comfort me?" Picturing herself in a hospital bed with an empty chair next to her, she tried to place which friend would be sitting in it, "Would Yamcha be there? Or Goku...or Krillin... or Chi Chi... or... maybe...no...he wouldn't be there" she wondered to herself.   
  
"...Vegeta..." the voice whispered to her, "Vegeta would be with you..."   
  
"Vegeta?" she cocked an eyebrow and her heart fluttered at the thought then smiled, "Vegeta...Vegata hate me!"  
  
*He's everything you want,   
  
He's everything you need,   
  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,   
  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time,   
  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why. *  
  
"Vegeta..." she whispered again. His name seen to just sound so sweet to her. He was always the one to kick her when she was down every time Yamcha had pushed her away after a fight. He was always so willing to argue and criticize her when she was feeling horrible. Whenever she would allow a tear to fall in his presence, he would walk away mumbling something about weak earth women.   
  
*You're waiting for someone to put you together,   
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away. *  
  
The most recent fight was like pouring salt on a wound that was opened long ago. She remembered the first fight they had ever had like it was yesterday; it was the first time she had said the "L" word to him. She had poured her entire heart out to him. She told him how strong her love for him was and he sat there and stared at her. She waited for him to say he felt the same way, but he never did; he never did say it, not even to this day in fact she realized.   
  
"Aren't you going to say anything to me about this?" she remembered asking.   
  
He stared blankly at her for a few moments then barely whispered, "I don't know what you're expecting me to say to all of that."   
  
"Say what's in you're heart," she pleaded with him. Moving from her place next to him to on her knees in front of him, "That's all I want to hear."  
  
"How do you expect me to come up with something to say?" he asked her, "You come out of nowhere with the proclamation and I'm supposed to tell you how I feel?" That's when things went from bad to worse.   
  
She pressed the gas pedal down even further; trying to force her anger out of her threw her foot.   
  
*There's always another wound to discover,   
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say, *  
  
Bulma's stomach began to churn at the memory of the occasion, "How could I have been so dumb?" she questioned herself angrily, "I was looking to be loved by someone for a change!"  
  
"You were looking in the wrong places..." the familiar haunting voice answered her, "Anubis..."   
  
She felt her cheeks flush with anger at this voice, maybe it was the voice of her coconscious or heart or something. It continued to try to get her to leave the only person she had ever cared about, "Vegat hates me and that's all there is to it!" she fought with herself, "I love YAMCHA!"   
  
*He's everything you want,   
  
He's everything you need,   
  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,   
  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time,   
  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why. *  
  
Bulmaa began to get furious with herself. 'Why does this thing inside me keep telling me to leave my Yamcha?' she fumingly thought. 'Sure we don't get along all the time, but who does? I'll stay with him and everything will turn out even better than it was before, it always does...' she tried to reason with herself. "After all, Yamcha is the only guy I could ever want to be with...He's all I want and need..."  
  
*But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind   
  
Because it's only what you're asking for,   
  
And you'll be just fine, when all of the time,   
  
It's only what you're waiting for. *  
  
Suddenly snapping out of her daze, Bulmaa realized she was on a bridge heading to an island off the coast of the city. "I know where I'm going now..."she smiled, "I can't believe that I found my way here without even noticing." She felt butterflies building in her chest and her heart flutter, "Well, I've traveled this road so many times I guess it wasn't that difficult."  
  
*Out of the highland, into the highway,   
  
Pass the places where you might have turned,   
  
You never did notice, but you still hide away anger of angels who won't return. *  
  
Bulma came to a stop in front of an all too familiar cabin on the beach, "I wonder if my dear friend is home." The salty air began to dance with her blue hair, whipping it about her shoulders and face. She ran up the old, wooden steps quickly, feeling the salt from a past storm crunch under them. "Hello? Are you home?" she called as cheerfully as she could manage through her sore throat while gently knocking on the door. After waiting for several minutes and not getting a response, she turned away to go home, "I have to face Yamcha weather or not I'm prepared. I believe we can make it through this one, we made it through all the others didn't we?" she tried to convince herself. Staring at her feet she sighed, "I'm not ready to face him.... I can't...Not yet anyways."  
  
She raised her gaze from her feet to the gentle ocean in front of her, 'Why can't my life be this peaceful?' she questioned as a single tear slid down her cheek. Something flapping in the wind caught her gaze, "What could that be?" It appeared to be a pole that had managed to get a dark martial rapped around it. Bulma took a few steps closer to it and saw it wasn't a pole, but a person.   
  
*He's everything you want,   
  
He's everything you need,   
  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,   
  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time,   
  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why. *  
  
"I've been waiting for you," Vegata whispered to her, but remained facing the gentle ocean waves.   
  
"We had another fight," Bulma mumbled to her dearest enemy, "I don't even know what it was about this time. I never seem to know anything anymore," she continued as she stepped closer to the ex-Prince, "Why does this keep happening? Why can't we just be happy together?" without thinking began to wail as she threw herself into Vegata's arms. "I just want to be loved and taken care of! Isn't there anyone that can do that?!?"  
  
He gladly held her in his embrace, 'Why can't she just see that he isn't right for her? I am.' he silently mused. Vegeta pulled her back slightly and lost himself in her eyes, "It will be okay. Just talk to him." He offered her the best smirk he could manage. Walking her back to her jeep, he gave her hand a final squeeze and made sure she was stable enough to drive.   
  
"Goodbye, Vegeta," she managed to smile, "Thank you."   
  
He simply nodded and closed her door for her. Watching her slowly drive away, his eyes began to slowly build with tears.   
  
I am everything you want,   
  
I am everything you need,   
  
I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be,   
  
I say all the right things at exactly the right time,   
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why.   
  
...and I don't know...why...   
  
...why...   
  
...And I don't know... 


End file.
